Canta, Tomoyo, canta
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Eriol Hiragizawa tiene una duda sobre Tomoyo......


**Canta, Tomoyo, Canta....******

* * *

**_Basado en el cap. 59: _**Sakura, Tomoyo & la trampa del balón

* * *

Syaoran miraba aún intrigado al joven... todos corrían presurosos al salón de clases... pero el descendiente de la dinastía Li seguía con esa duda.... ese chico de Inglaterra decía tantas cosas misteriosas... Syaoran suspiró profundamente antes de lanzar nuevamente el balón hacia el aro... volvió a encestar...

Al ingresar al salón de clases se dirige a su asiento, aún perturbado y metido en sus pensamientos

"Fallaste por estar viendo a Sakura" escuchó la voz de Daidouji

El chico se enrojeció en un solo instante y apretó los puños... Sí, había fallado por estarla viendo, por intimidarse ante su encantadora y amplia sonrisa, ante sus preciosos ojos verdes como la esmeralda... falló!!!  Contra Hiragizawa!!! Contra ese extranjero misterioso... ¡¡¡Qué rabia!!!

"Demonios" malluscó fastidiado e irritado Syaoran "¡¡¡Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo!!!" sentía que su alma se carcomía y que en cualquier momento iba a estallar

"¿Qué te pasa?" escuchó la voz preocupada de la chica que le roba todos sus pensamientos

Syaoran la contempla un tanto ido... Linda!!! Preciosa!!! Maravillosa!!! ¿Cómo no perturbarse al tenerla cerca?

"¿Qué es lo que te perturba tanto?" volvió a preguntar Sakura sentándose un poco inclinada hacia él

El apuesto chico bajó la cabeza dejándose ganar por su timidez...

"Nada" musitó sintiendo el corazón latirle apresuradamente

"Llegó el profesor Terada" se escuchó a alguien decir

Sakura se sentó bien, Tomoyo tenía una sonrisa divertida... Eriol, detrás de Tomoyo, la contemplaba silenciosamente

– Extraño – meditó el de melena oscura y misteriosos ojos – Daidouji, sin magia, siente muchas cosas –

* * *

En la noche se volvió a sentir la presencia del mago Clow... Tomoyo seguía en su afán de filmar a su amiga con su última creación... Sakura estaba concentrándose lo más que podía en la presencia mágica... corrió a otra habitación... la siguió Syaoran y el muñeco de... eh... Kero

Tomoyo quedó atrapada en la otra habitación

Sakura, desesperada, regresa sus pasos y abre la vuelta... no es posible.... no estaba!!!

"Las dimensiones están distorsionadas" recalcó Syaoran al abrir otra puerta y conectarse a un sitio totalmente diferente

"Hay que andar con cuidado" recomendó Kero

* * *

 "Será mejor que se retiren" ordenó el ser

"Pero puede necesitarnos" objetó una fémina figura de larga cabellera

"No contradigas al amo, Rubimoon" reprochó el otro ser

El misterioso miró a sus acompañantes.... los dos decidieron marcharse... una vez que les perdió de vista comenzó a flotar hacia cierto salón

Pasiva... tranquila... paciente...

Así la halló

– Extraño – volvió a pensar intrigado – No está perturbada... de seguro ignora las consecuencias de lo que podría pasarle si Sakura no rompe mi hechizo –

La chica se sentó en su banca... se recostó en la base de la misma

"No es posible... ¿Tanta confianza tiene en ella?" murmuró suavemente el chico

Daidouji sintió repentinamente que no estaba sola

"S-sa-sa-kura" preguntó nerviosamente levantándose y buscando a su amiga por todo el salón

La joven negó con la cabeza – Seguro que fue el viento –

Suspiró profundamente y estuvo por sentarse, pero quedó de pie

"Hiragizawa" murmuró Tomoyo segura en esta ocasión pero a la vez con miedo

"¿Cómo le haces? No entiendo.. tú no posees poderes" replicó el joven

"Pues no hace falta tener poderes... sentí el aroma de tu perfume" contestó la chica y estuvo por darle a cara pero Eriol no se lo permitió

"No quiero que me veas" escuchó la chica al momento que Eriol la tomaba de los brazos

"¿Eres tú el mago Clow? ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Por qué le haces esto a Sakura?" preguntó perturbada Daidouji

"Ahora no me entenderás... luego sabrás todo" respondió Eriol – Ahora deberé borrarle sus recuerdos.... pero quedará inconsciente y Sakura se preocupará –

"Está bien, si es porque Sakura debe pasar esta prueba no hay problema... ella te vencerá" afirmó sonriendo la chica

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?"

"Ella tiene una fortaleza sorprendente"

Eriol meditó unos instantes... se acercó más hacia ella

"Canta" le pidió en un susurro

"¿Qué? ¿Que cante?" preguntó perturbada... ella sólo cantaba si se lo pedía Sakura o en sus ensayos... de ahí nadie le había  solicitado que cantara

"Tu voz... tu dulce voz… hace mucho tiempo la tengo presente... ¿Crees que es coincidencia que haya dos cartas con tu voz?"

"¿Qué es lo que me estás insinuando?" preguntó la chica

"Canta, Tomoyo... canta" volvió a pedir al momento que la volteaba

Daidouji quedó impactada no sólo porque él la había llamado por su nombre, sino que en esos instantes sintió muy atraída hacia él... 

Eriol la tomó de las mejillas y acortó la distancia entre sus labios... al principio fue un leve contacto... Tomoyo sobresaltó... luego ambos fueron adquiriendo más confianza... de las manos del mago se desprendía un suave brillo imperceptible para la chica

El beso fue haciéndose cada vez más apasionado, más largo, más intenso... 

Escuchó un suspiro de los labios de ella que seguía con los ojos cerrados.... un último beso, muy suave y muy pequeño, le brindó

Tomoyo se sintió atrapada por una fuerza misteriosa... seguía aún con los ojos cerrados y se apretó las manos llevándoselas hacia el pecho

**_&Yoru no sora ni matataku tooi kin no hoshi // yuube yume de miageta kotori to onaji iro _****_&_**

Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno, // son del mismo color que los pajaritos que vi anoche en mi sueño.

******_&_****_ Nemurenu yoru ni // hitori utau uta _****_&_****__**

Esta canción la canto sola, // en las noches que no puedo dormir.

******_&_****_ Wataru kaze to isshoni // omoi wo nosete tobu yo  _****_&_****__**

Junto con el viento que sopla, // voy volando sobre mis sueños.

* * *

Sakura se secó las lágrimas... estaba con una semi-sonrisa debido a las palabras de Syaoran... cuando de pronto la escuchó

"Es Tomoyo" inmediatamente se concentró tratando de contener las lágrimas.. recordó como siempre la había ayudado

Inmediatamente recordó a la carta sombra....

* * *

**_& _****_Yoru no sora ni kagayaku tooi gin no tsuki // yuube yume de saiteta nobara to onaji iro  _****_&_****__**

La luna plateada brilla lejana en el cielo nocturno, // son del mismo color que las rosas silvestres que florecían anoche en mi sueño.

**_&Yasashii yoru ni // hitori utau uta _****_&_**

Esta canción la canto sola, // en las noches tranquilas.

**_& Asu wa kimi to utaou // yume no tsubasa ni notte _****_&_**

Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción, montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños.

* * *

 "¿Y eso que fue?" preguntó intrigada  Nakuru

"No sé a qué te refieres" recalcó Eriol mirando al balón que  casi de manera automática, regresaba hacia él

"La chica Daidouji" replicó  la joven

"No lo sé" admitió luego de un extraño y profundo suspirar

**Notas:** Otro fict acerca de esta pareja ¡¡¡Eriol & Tomoyo!!! Y ni uno de Sakura & Syaoran T_T.....  Pero bueno, ya los haré... y será genial, pero por ahora *_* Eriol!!! *_*   **Suspiros** Comentarios en un reviews o a mi e-mail: dragonzukino@hotmail.com


End file.
